Three May Not Be Enough
by KimiWinchester
Summary: Three college students lives are in a twist. Something in their apartment building isn't right. They then meet the Winchesters. What the hell is going to happen in Kimi's, Heidi's, and Piper's lives?
1. Chapter 1

The white of the moon shone through the window of the busted apartment. I was sitting on a couch with my two roommates; Piper and Heidi, watching whatever seemed to look decent on Netflix. I didn't feel right, there was something about tonight that was off. I guessed my friends noticed too, because as soon as their mouths opened, questions came flying out.

"Kimi, are you okay?" Piper asked, pushing her black-red hair out of her face and her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking." I pursed my lips, not looking their way.

"Are you sure? You know if there's anything on your mind, you can say it to us." Heidi added in from the other end. She normally wore contact lenses but since we didn't have classes today we decided it was a lounge day, and she wore her glasses.

"I know, I know. Now hush up and hand me the popcorn."

They both snorted and passed the bowl down the line, Piper at first hesitant to give to me because she liked to be a bit of a jerk.

"Reach for it, Kimi!" she laughed.

"PIPER." I shouted, nudging her in the ribs with my elbow.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your knickers in a twist." She laughed as she slid the bowl in my hands.

"What now?" I asked between bites of popcorn.

"We're not sure."

"Grey's Anatomy then?"

"Yup." Piper and Heidi agreed in unison.

Just as the episode was starting to load, the lights flickered and the T.V screen went black. The three of us had exchange confused glances.

"What happened?" Heidi was the first one to break the silence.

"Maybe someone blew a fuse?" I asked.

"That's insane! We didn't do anything to blow a fuse." Piper let a a heavy breath.

"Soooo." I drag out, "Who wants to go check?"

"Noses!" Piper yells out while swiftly bringing her index finger to the end of her nose.

"Wait, what?" I asked. However, it was too late because both of the girls had already beaten me to the chase.

"God dammit." I mutter pushing the blanket off of my lap, and standing up. I twist my legs around causing my knees to pop. I look over at the girls, with a grimace on their faces.

"That what happens when you make me move."

I walk out into the kitchen and open the metal door to the fuse box. I look and let out a sigh. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Just to be safe, I flick it off and back on again.

"Try it now." I shout out.

"Still not working!" I heard one of them shout.

I roll my eyes and walk over to the counter top that had our phone set up. I pick up the handheld off of the charger, and speed dial our landlord. Unfortunately, the only sound was the crackling from the failed connection.

"Shit!" I mutter under my breath. I was afraid to mention this to my housemates because I didn't want them to get the wrong idea. Only moments later, the lights went off. I let out a small gasp.

"What happened?" I think it was Piper who called out.

"I'm not sure." I called out. That was when I heard a creaking sound. Like there was someone in the kitchen with me.

"Piper, Heidi? You guys should stay in the lounge, I can do this myself." I said.

"Did you say something, Kimi?" I heard them both call out.

"Nothing." I just barely whisper.

My heart pace quickened, and I started to move away toward the junk cabinet where we kept our flashlights and spare batteries. I felt something cold and slimy grab hold of my ankle and pull me hard. I let out a small shriek as I descend toward the ground. Assuming there was something in the way, because my head managed to hit it. I cry out in pain as I'm being dragged across the floor. Even though part of me knew it was no use, I tried to dig my nails into the old linoleum tiles.

"Help me!" I scream.

"Kimi?" I heard calls of worry from the lounge.

"Something's got me, please help!"

As if in an instant, the lights snap on, the T.V. made a sound, and whatever was holding on to me, let go and disappeared. I lift my hand to my forehead, where I felt a small bump growing. Then in burst both of my friends with concerned looks.

"Oh my God, Kim! Are you okay?" Piper let out while she knelt down beside me.

"I-I thinks so." I finally get out. I look down and notice that my hands were shaking like crazy.

A blood-curdling scream came from down the hall.

"Oh no." I say.

I find my footing with the help of Heidi, and we all push out of the apartment into the hallway.

"Where is the sound coming from?" Heidi asked.

The scream came out again.

"That sounds like Jason, you guys!" I cry out, and start to book it down the hallway.

I stand in front of the door and turn the knob.

"Shit! It's locked you guys! Who has a bobby pin, or a paper clip?"

Piper only shrugged, and Heidi pulled a dark brown on out of her hair. We hear Jason scream again, this time it sounded like he was gargling on something.

"Jason! Hold on!" I shout.

I force myself to steady my shaking hand and stick it in the lock. After a minute, the lock made a soft _click_, and the knob finally turned. I pushed open the door, and couldn't believe what I saw. There was Jason, except he wasn't able to scream anymore, because he lay there throat scratched open, ribs sticking out of his chest., the pool of blood around him only getting bigger. I look up to see the window busted open, the moon shining through the curtains that were blowing in the wind. It was all too much. I screamed.

"Yes, officer. That was everything." I whisper, my two friends each having a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll give you a call if we have any more questions for you." He walked away and Piper walked in front of me trying to make me look in her eyes.

"Hon, are you okay?"

"Why Jason, of all people?" my lips quivered. Jason was kind of our neighbor. It's not like we were anything, but we were working out way toward it. We would flirt in the doorway of his apartment; he would help me out if I had a lot of groceries to bring up. He was super sweet, and I did develop feelings for him. I couldn't stop the tear that was already half way down my face.

"Come on, let's go inside." Heidi said softly.

I grip the blanket that was around my shoulders and pull it tighter. . I could feel the stares that the other residents gave me, but at this point in time, I didn't care. I started to sniffle, which then led to a sob. Piper and Heidi pulled my to the side, trying to ease my shaking shoulders.

"Why him?" I hiccup

"We don't know." Piper said, looking down at me.

"What kind of person could even do that?"

"It's okay, Kimi. They'll catch the son of a bitch soon enough." Heidi said rubbing my upper back.

"The person that did it, who has the kind of strength?!" I gasp out.

"Shhh, shhh. Honey, don't worry about it. We need to get you upstair and into bed okay? We'll talk tomorrow morning. You need to rest." Piper soothingly said.

I slowly nodded and let them guide me up to my room, I felt like a dead body, so they covered me with the blankets, making sure everything was in order before snapping out the light. I held my breath, just to minimiza the noise I was making just so I could hear the conversation going on in the lounge.

"Do you think she'll be okay, Piper?"

"I honestly have no idea. Some people after experiencing shock like this can be unresponsive for days. God damn...Jason, that idiot had to go and get himself killed." I heart a small sniffle.

"I know, he's such a bastard." I heard Heidi cry.

There was a small shuffle on the floor, which I assumed that they went to hug each other. I loved those two; I guess they tried to remain strong in front of me, afraid that if tey started crying too, I would just turn into a bigger mess. I turn over, finding it difficult to sleep. The person that I chose, and maybe he even chose me back, is gone. Just to find him ripped apart like that... brought tears to my eyes. I turn my face in the pillow, trying to conceal the gross sounds of my sobbing and hiccups. I never felt more pain than I had tonight. Even those I didn't feel it, I slowly cried my way into the haze of sleep.

_"Hey, how're you?" I look up to see Jason standing in the doorway. I make a slight smile and quickly try to touch up my appearance. _

_ "I'm okay, I suppose."_

_ "Only okay?" _

_ "Yeah, but I feel better now." I smirk_

_ "That's great. I feel pretty damned great myself." He flashed the smile that I always adored. _

_ We made small talk, and after a few moments. I noticed a small red dot on his neck,_

_ "Jason!" I said "What the hell is that?" I reach out to touch it, only when I do, I deep, wide gash slowly opens up his neck. He doesn't notice though, because he's still smiling at me. My mouth drops open, the next thing I see is his chest. It slowly bumps up and down, like a pulsing heart. It gets faster, and more noticeable. Before I know it, it bursts open, broken ribs and blood everywhere. _

_ "JASON!" I scream, trying to wipe the blood and guts off of my face. _

_ "It's okay, Kimi. You'll find out soon enough, all of you will. _

_ My eyes went wide, and I made one final scream, piercing me back into reality._


	2. Chapter 2

"Kimi!" The cry sounded distant, and I felt something shaking my shoulders.

"Kimi! Wake up!" I heard again.

My eyes fluttered open and I was staring into the frightened ice-blue eyes of Piper, and Heidi was looking over her shoulder. I bolted upright.

"What happened?" I glance over at the clock, reading 4:30 A.M.

"I think you had a nightmare." Piper said softly backing up.

"We heard you screaming in your sleep, we thought something was wrong," Heidi put a reassuring hand on my forearm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I could only shake my head.

"I don't think I want to relive it again. Maybe when I calm down."

I push myself off of the bed, and passed by my concerned friends. The area around my eyes felt tight from crying. It was just too much to believe. I walk into the bathroom and flick the light on. I squint to let the light slowly ease into my eyes, and grimace once I look at myself. My hair was sticking out every which way, my eyes were puffy, my nose had dried slime on it, and the bags under my eyes made it look like I was punched in the face. That reminded me of the fall I took in the kitchen, and my eyes wandered up to my forehead. There was a dark blue bruise with a purple ring around it.

"Great.." I groaned. I turn the hot water faucet, and plug the drain. Just the memory of the horrid dream made my vision cloudy with tears again. I take a deep, shaky breath, and insert my hands in the water. The warmness took over, and it made me relax. I scoop some out of the sink, and submerge my face. My hands just sat there, covering my face. I let the water renew everything. Wash away the sadness, erase the tightness out of my skin, and eat away the crustiness of the goo from my nose.

I look up at my reflection again, grab my teal hand towel on the rack and press it against my face. After a moment or two of leaving it there, I put the towel back in the center between Piper's green one, and Heidi's pink one.

I look at myself once more. Still not in the best shape, but I didn't look like a grime monster anymore. I let out a heavy sigh, switch the light back off, and walk out into the lounge.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Heidi asked. I turn around facing her. Her baby blues were sleepy, her hair nappy, and she squeezed herself in her magenta night robe.

"I just can't," I said. "I'm afraid that if I go back to sleep, the nightmare will just repeat itself. "

She shuffled over to me, and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"I know this is hard for you. But remember, I'm always going to be by your side okay? Piper too. "

I squeezed back.

"Thank you. You guys have always been too good to me. Ever since my freshmen year." My eyes started to water. My breath unsteady again.

"Shhh, it's okay. Everything will get better soon enough." She cooed.

"Thank you, so much." I sob, hugging Heidi harder.

There was another sound of feet on the floor causing Heidi and I to separate. When we look over, we see Piper.

"Can I join you guys?" she asked. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Of course." I laugh, opening my other arm out to welcome her into our little comfort group.

She smiled slightly, and she scurried over under my arm. We all embraced each other, crying over the loss of our friend, and letting all of our emotion hang out. It was a great sanctuary, our friendship. I have definitely built off of them over the years. When I first started my freshmen year, I was like a lost dog. Tail hanging between my legs. I didn't have any friends, and no sense of belonging. Then I knocked into Piper in the hallway. I excessively apologized, and freaked out, while she just stood there and laughed. She told me it was okay, and she told me to go with her to her dorm. That was when I met Heidi and Caleb sitting together talking. They both looked up at me and smiled, as if I've already known them for years. I felt a click then. As if these guys were the ones I knew were going to be true. The years then passed, and we decided that we were going to commute to school from an apartment. Figuring it would be cheaper because we all had jobs, and the three of us would split rent. I just hope that I wouldn't lose these guys too, and then I have no idea what might happen. However, Jason's words from my dream continued to ring in my ears.

_"It's okay, Kimi. You'll find out soon enough, all of you will."_

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

The three of us sit on the couch, huddled together. Like we were trying to protect what we had left. The queue screen was dim lit on the T.V., after we decided to quit watching Grey's. None of us were really in the mood to pay attention anyway. After are group huddle, we decided that none of us could really go back to sleep, so we thought watching some medical drama would help, but it was now 7:30, and none of us had slept a wink.

"Dude, I'm starving." Piper was the first to break the silence in a few hours.

"Then eat something." I yawned.

"But..the kitchen," she dramatically flailed her arm in that direction, "it's too far away."

"Come on," Heidi laughed, "I'll go with you."

The two stood up, stretching nd bending. Trying to loosen up everything after not moving for such a long time. They both turned their heads at me.

"Anything for you, Kimi?" Heidi asked.

"No thanks. I can't eat this early." I shook my head.

"Okay." And they both headed into the area.

I spent my time alone stretching out to fill the rest of the couch, and flicking though Netflix, seeing if there was anything that looked good. Soon a small knock came from the door.

"I'll get it!" I shout. It smelled like they were cooking something, so I didn't want them to get distracted and burn the building down.

"Okay!" I didn't know which one shouted, but I shook my head as I walked across the chilly wooden floor.

I approach the door and stand on my tiptoes to see through the peephole. Whoever designed it should have considered that not all people are gigantic. I see a man, around 5'9", wearing teal pants, a cream colored blazer and a white scarf. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned the knob.

"Caleb!" I greeted him. He wore a sad smile.

"Hey girl, are you okay? I heard what happened, and I saw the..uh..scene down the hallway."

"I guess I'm as okay as I can be at this moment." I shrug.

"Aw, come here."

He pulled me into a tight hug in the doorway, and it remained like that for a few minutes.

"Please come in." I step to the side, giving him room to walk into the apartment.

"So where are the other two?" he asked looking around.

"Making breakfast, or whatever. Anyway, what are you doing over so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I also figured that maybe you couldn't either. Jason was a good guy. And I really saw what you two were becoming."

"Yeah." I quietly say, as I look down at my feet.

Caleb draped his arm around me, and pulled me close to kiss the time of my head.

"It's okay. I'll be here for you."

"I know," I say looking up at his dark hazel eyes, "You guys are too good to me."

I guided him over to the couch, moving the mess of blankets over the back.

"If you can find a non-messy spot, you can sit." I laugh, handing him the remote. "And if you can find something to watch, that will be even better. We have been staring at the queue screen since 5."

"Oh my, darling." He said, not looking from the scrolling screen.

"I'll be back in a minute."

I walk out into the kitchen to see a pot of Ramen boiling on the stove.

"Piper, are you seriously making Ramen at 7:30?" I ask, brushing my long hair out of my face.

"Um, yeah. Since when do I care about what I eat at anytime of day?"

"I'm eating peanut butter and crackers, if that makes anything better." Heidi added, snicker at me as I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are super weird. Anywho, Caleb is here."

"Awesome. Tell him we'll be out in a minute." Piper said while putting a block of noodles into the boiling water.

"What am I, your bitch?" I ask while walking over to the fridge to grab a bottle of pink lemonade, and a bottle of water.

"You got it." She laughed at me.

"Jerk."

I walk back out to the lounge where I see Caleb watching Shrek the Musical. I look at him and laugh.

"Shrek the Musical, Caleb? Seriously."

"Oh shush, we need something to lighten the mood."

I smile and shake my head as I sit down beside him, handing him the bottle of water. I loved Caleb; he was super sweet, and super gay. He would always gush about random things with all of us, and run us around town because none of us drove. Piper always referred to him as her bitch, because whenever we hung out with him, she would make him do literally everything. I remember when we went to the mall she had him give her piggyback rides, and carry her. Another moment that was hilarious was when someone complimented them on being an adorable couple. Piper's face had flushed fifty shades of red, as she stammered, trying to explain to them that they were indeed not dating.

The odd thing about Caleb, was even though he was gay, he was very touchy and feely. He would grab boobs and butts, and was never fazed by it. Other people would always be made uncomfortable. Especially Jason, he always thought that Cable was trying to hit on him. Piper, Heidi, and I would always stand on the side and laugh. I sighed, wishing things would be simple again.

I leaned into Caleb's shoulder, my heart aching. He noticed that I was down again, because he took his arm and squeezes. Reassuring me that everything would be okay soon enough. Heidi and Piper popped in, with their food in hand. The musical passed, but I felt like the four of us weren't paying attention.

Again, it felt nice though. The bond between us has felt stronger than it had in a long time. The clock showed evidence that time was moving, but us four together it felt like none has passed.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

It was around 1:30 now, Caleb was still hanging out and I took a shower. I walked out into the lounge, and they have brought out Cards Against Humanity. From what I saw when I walked in, the game was pretty intense. I plop down between Heidi and Caleb, grab seven of the white cards, and wait for the current round to be over.

"So In the new Disney Channel Original Movie, Hannah Montana struggles with, sharing needles, and dick fingers for the first time." Piper snorted out.

"Dick fingers!" she shouted out.

Heidi laughed as she reached out to grab the black card.

"Dick fingers always wins." She gloated to Caleb.

"But sharing needles?" he said "I mean, come on, Piper! That was a good one."

"Sorry Caleb." She shrugged.

The two bickered for about two minutes while Heidi and I were waiting for the next round to start. However, four sharp loud knocks came at the door.

"Noses!" Heidi shouted. And just like the last time, I was stuck with the confused look.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I ask standing up.

"Sorry, Kimi!" I heard Caleb say.

"Yeah, shut up."

I head across the floor again, standing up on my tiptoes to get a gander through the peephole. I saw two men in dark suits and striped ties, and they appeared to be bickering. I take a deep breath and turn the knob.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking up.

"Uh, yes. Ma'am I'm Agent Angus, and this is Agent Young." The shorter of the two said. "We're here to ask some follow-up questions on the investigation for the murder of Jason Thompson."

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss?" Agent Angus green eyes pierced into mine, snapping me out of my trance. "Uh, yeah." I rub my eyes. "Can I see some identification?" "Of course." He gave a small grin, causing the area around his eyes to crinkle. He then reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a small black leather pouch.

Not breaking eye contact, I reached out and retrieved it, carefully turning it over. The old leather felt worn, and wilted. I flipped it open to reveal the I.D. card, and just below it, the shiny metal badge. Something was off about it, but I mentally shook myself and handed it back. Then I decided to study him. He was about 6'1, with the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. He has short dark brown hair that spiked near the front, and slight stubble.

"What about Big Friendly Giant over here?" I question pointing to the taller man, about 6'4. I locked eyes with him, and noticed that his eyes were hazel, he had long dark hair that was perfect for running your fingers through, just like the other man, and he has slight stubble. My heart fluttered, maybe even skipped a beat. Probably irritated from my BFG comment, he squared his jaw and looked away. Agent Angus nudged him.

"Go on, Agent." "Yup." Mimicking the other man's movements, he reached in and grabbed his badge, extending it out toward me.

After I finished checking out the badge, I handed it back and moved to the right.

"Come on in, gentlemen."

They entered the apartment slowly and after they were out of the way, I closed the door and locked it. I turn around and see the two agents waiting to be guided further. I motioned for them to follow, and we entered the lounge together. There were my friends sitting on the floor continuing their game. I cleared my throat. When their heads whipped up and they noticed the suits, the smiles quickly faded.

"Guys, these are FBI agents Angus and Young, and they're here to investigate what happened to Jason." My eyes darted down. "Are you okay?" Agent Young asked, putting a large hand on my shoulder. I turn and look up at him, no doubt with confusion in my eyes. I shook it off. "Fine. Now please, have a seat." I walked away, going to gather some chairs from the kitchen table.

"So have you guys made introductions yet?" I ask walking back out into the lounge.

My three friends stood up, and looked down at their feet nervously. I smirked and placed the chairs in front of the sofa. The two agents sat down in the wooden chairs, and us four scrunched together on the couch.

"Agents, this is my friend Caleb, and my roommates Piper and Heidi." They all gave small smiles, and waves. "Nice to meet you folks," Agent Angus said. "Now we need to get down to business."

I nodded slightly, bracing myself for whatever questions they were about to ask.

"We need to know who found the body first, the land lord said that the residents from this room where the ones to find the victim." "That was Kimi." Piper said, putting a reassuring arm around me. I smiled sadly at her, not looking up. "First of all, we're so sorry about what happened. Some questions that we ask may be uncomfortable, but we ask you to bear with us, okay?" Agent Young looked at me with really warm eyes. "Sure." "Did you notice anything strange?" "Strange? How?" Heidi asked. "Smells, weird sounds, power shortages?" Agent Angus leaned forward. "Wait, what does this have to do with Jason?" I ask looking up. "We're getting there." Agent Young said. "The power went out, and that's it." I snap. "Where did you get that?" Angus asked, reaching out toward my forehead. "Like I said, the power went out, so I slipped and fell." I said backing away from his touch. "Uh, sorry." He quickly retracted his hand. "Whatever." I say not looking at them. "Okay, so what did you see when you walked into Jason's apartment?"

Those sickly images of his cold dead eyes popped into my head, his mouth slightly parted, and blood. The blood that stained his walls, furniture, my hands and clothes as I ran up to him screaming. I called out his name, shook his shoulders. Doing anything that I could to try and wake him up. Of course I knew that nothing was going to work. I tried to cover the gaping slit in his neck with one hand, my other wandering down to his chest. The feel of his splintered rib poking my hand, I was surprised I didn't vomit.

"I saw…uh..I think..maybe…I..can't…I..uh.." I started, feeling the hot tears sting the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill over. "Kimi?" Agent Angus leaned in closer. "You need to help us out here." "Can't you see her trying? This only happened yesterday!" Piper raised her voice while wrapping her arms around me and pulling me close. "Please forgive my partner, Kim. He forgets to be thoughtful at times." The other agent reached out to touch my hand, sending hot flashes throughout my body. I shook my head. "It's okay, Piper. They're only doing their job." I pulled myself away. "Sure, but it doesn't give him an excuse to be a bitch." She glared at Agent Angus. "Piper! Don't be a jerk!" I gently shoved her. "Okay, obviously we're not getting anywhere, Agent Young. I believe we should leave." The taller agent nodded, and they both moved to stand up. "Wait!" I called out. "I can tell you what I saw." I shakily stood up. "Follow me out into the hallway, please?"

Piper, Heidi, and Caleb stood up, getting ready to follow. I shook my heads at them.

"You guys should stay here." I barely whispered out. They all gave me sympathetic looks, and smiles before they sat back down again.

Once the two agents and I exited the apartment, I turned to face them.

"You guys, you're going to think I'm crazy." I choked out. "Trust me, we've seen, lived with, and handled crazy. You should be fine." Agent Angus snorted. "Sorry about Piper, she's very protective of us. They've both been worrying about me like crazy." I squeezed my arms around myself. "Last night seemed so…different. I can't believe Jason is gone." My eyes shut, I was trying to force the tears to go back, I couldn't get lost in the water works so soon. "Hey, it's okay." Agent Young cooed, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Just tell us what you saw." I took a deep breath. "Okay, but just make sure they give me a comfortable straightjacket." I huffed out. "You'll be fine." I looked into his deep hazel eyes again, feeling my face getting hot. I looked away quickly. "Okay, so the power started to flicker last night, we were watching T.V., so we didn't think much of it." "Any weird smells, like sulfur? Or did anything sound like it was scratching at the wall? Sudden temperature changes?" the shorter gentleman asked. "I think it was a little colder, why?" I looked up at him. "Part of the procedure, please continue." "Then the power went out completely, so we played a game of noses to see who was going to check it out-" "Noses? Wouldn't rock, paper, scissors be a better way to figure that out?" "What? No. Anyway, I lost. They always took that advantage because I am a little bit slower when it comes to that game. I walked out into the kitchen to check the breaker box, see if maybe we blew a fuse. That wasn't the case, however, because no matter how many times I switched it, nothing happened. Then the strangest thing happened. I sounded like there was somebody behind me. I thought it was either Heidi or Piper coming to help me out, but when I called out they were still in the living room. I panicked, so I started across the room to get the flashlight out of the junk drawer. Something cold and smiley then grabbed my ankle and pulled. That's how I got this beauty mark." I said gesturing to my forehead. "What else happened?" Agent Young spoke up. "It started to drag me across the floor. I was screaming for help, and when my roommates got into the kitchen, the lights were back on and whatever had me was gone. They helped me up, and tended to me, seeing if anything was broken, or bleeding severely. I couldn't tell them what happened, they would definitely taken me to go get checked into a psych ward." "What about after that?" Agent Young continued. His eyes filled with concern and interest. "Then," I stopped, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Then we heard Jason scream. I bolted down the hall, but when I went to open the door, it was locked. I asked if one of them had a bobby pin, or a paper clip so I could pick the lock. I-" "Wait," Agent Angus came back, "You mean to tell me that _you_ picked the lock, and broke into his room?" "Yeah? So what? Sue me." Agent Young tried to hide the grin that was appearing on his face. Agent Angus looked away with an amused expression. "Anyway, once the lock was picked, I opened the door. The window was open, letting air that felt deathly cold into the room. When I looked down, I-" I took a trembled breath. Both of the agents put reassuring hands on my shoulders. "Jason was lying there. His throat slit, and his chest ripped open. There was blood, _everywhere. _I can still (gasping breath) feel it (breath) on my hands. H-his ribs were p-poking out of his chest. And the fucking s-sickos that killed him…t-took his heart! What the hell k-kind of person does that." I flung myself into the taller man, wrapping my arms around him. Sobbing grossly. He hesitated at first, but them welcomed me, and squeezed me back. "I-I miss him. P-please tell me y-you can help us." I cried into his suit. "Don't worry, Kimi." He talked down to me, his breath moving my hair slightly. "We'll take care of this." I pull myself out of his arms, my face flushed. I wiped my runny nose with the back of my sleeve. "Sorry about that." I sniffled, not looking up. "It's okay. You're hurting. It's only normal to react this way." He smiled gently. "Thank you, so much." I returned the smile.

Agent Angus tapped my shoulder, and I turned around. He was holding out two small square pieces of paper.

"Use these numbers to get ahold of me and my partner. And we'll call you if we have any further questions."

I take that cards, turning them over. I nodded at them, and they went on their way. When I went back into the room, Heidi ran over to the door.

"Hey! One of them dropped their badge." She said, holding it up. I grabbed it. "I'll go return it to them." She nodded, and shut the door behind me.

I sprinted down the hallway, and stopped briefly at the elevator. _Not enough time._ I thought as I ran toward the stair well. Thank goodness we only lived on the second floor. I turned toward the exit, and noticed them just walking out of it. Since they were in sight, I lightly jogged out the door. I stopped, getting ready to call out to them when I heard them talk.

"So Sammy, what do you think we have?" Agent Angus asked. "Whatever killed Jason, I think it was a werewolf. It fits the bill. No heart? Window left open? What about what was in the girl's apartment?" Sammy replied. "Ghouls, vengeful spirits, demons?" "Dean, it couldn't have been a demon. She didn't see or smell anything like sulfur." "Fine, then we'll look into the other two. Jeesh." "And if you're going to pass for an FBI agent, you need to come up with more original names, and be a little more sensitive when asking them questions. That girl looked smart enough that should have figured out that the ID's were fake." "Does Sammy have feelings?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. "Dude, grow up." He gave his friend a sassy look.

The both walked up to a shiny black 67' Chevy Impala, I had to keep myself from drooling. It was a beautiful car. No matter who the phonies were that were riding it around. I decided to keep it to myself right now, and confront them later. So I run up to the 'agents' before they could get into the car.

"Agents!" I shouted, making them turn around. "Something wrong?" 'Agent Young' asked "No, one of you guys just left your badge in the lounge. No biggie" I smiled "Perfect, thank you so much. Sorry about the trouble." "No worries. Have a good afternoon, gentlemen." I gave a small wave and turned around, walking quickly back to the building.

Once I was inside, I ran into the elevator and pressed the silver 2. About halfway up, I pressed the emergency stop button, and leaned my head against the cool metal door. _What the hell? _I thought, _Demons, ghosts, freaking WEREWOLVES?! None of this makes sense! And they're not real FBI agents, so who the hell are they? No wonder why something wasn't right about their badges, the ID numbers were slightly more to the left, and they were fuzzy. Common mistakes for fake IDs. Dammit, I can't believe I missed them. I'm going to have to call them later. Figure out what the hell they want, and why they're so interested in Jason's murder. _

I sighed heavily, and pressed the button again, so the elevator was moving once again.

_There's something off about those two, and I'm determined to figure it out._

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

_ Thanks for reading! Please favourite and follow! Reviews are also appreciated! You guys are the best!_


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the couch, staring through the wall. Questions were swarming, none of which I could find anything close to the answers. Sam and Dean. Who were they? Why are they pretending to be FBI? And what the hell kind of drugs were they on? Demons, ghouls, and ghosts can't be real. I purse my lips, concentrating on what all of this could mean. However, a white card hit my face. I blink hard and look at Piper, Heidi, and Caleb.

"What the hell?" I ask, throwing the card back.  
>"You've been out of it since the agents left, is something wrong?" Heidi responded, placing the other card into a reject pile.<br>"The agents," I mumble "Did anything seem off about them?"  
>"Other than the fact that they were undeniably gorgeous? No, why?" Caleb asked, placing another card face down in front of Piper.<br>"Nothing, it's nothing." I look away  
>"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" Piper questioned, looking at me over the rim of her glasses.<br>"Yeah, no! I'm fine, just super tired. It's been a long day."

The three each gave me sympathetic looks. I gagged internally. It's not because I didn't appreciate my friend's gesture, I'm just not big on sympathy.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to go take a nap." I said, standing up and popping the stiff joints in my legs and back.  
>"Sure! Do you want us to stop, or?" Piper asked<br>"No! Don't let me ruin your guys' fun." I smile at them and turn around starting down the hallway.  
>"I love you, darling! Just in case I'm not here when you get up." Caleb shouted.<br>"Love you, too! Thanks for coming over, it means a lot." I said over my shoulder.

After a minute of silence, the lounge was roaring with laughter again. I smiled to myself, wondering how I'd ever get along without them to help pull me through. Soon I made it to the door at the end of the hallway. I shivered. My heart hurt, and I didn't really want to be alone, I just didn't want the others to keep asking questions. I was running out of answers to give. I sigh and turn the knob, a huge gust of wind came in and blew the door open.

"I didn't leave my window open, did I?" I ask myself out loud.

I hugged myself as I entered the chilly room. When I look at the window, I see the teal curtains rapidly flying every which way. I was confused, I don't remember even opening it. I shook myself. _You have to get it together! You cannot have people thinking you're a nutcase. I know I liked Jason, but it isn't the end of the word. You have to breathe, Kimi. _I made my way quickly across the wooden floor, and pull my window closed, latching the lock. I readjust the curtains and sit down on the end of my bed. A picture frame fell off of my desk, causing my head to snap, making me alert.

"What the hell?" I walk over, and pick up the frame, inspecting it for broken pieces. It was the picture from two summers ago. Piper, Heidi and I figured that we should get away, take a mini vacation. So we drove down to the beach, and spent a weekend there. We went to the fair they had, went swimming, and ate all kinds of deep-fried goodies. I smile down at the picture. Heidi and Piper were hugging each other, expecting me to join, but I tried to hide behind a towel, hoping I couldn't be seen. I carefully place the picture back down, making sure that it was nowhere near the edge. _What is going on? This can't just be me being forgetful…something strange is happening. _Just as I finished my thought, light taps came on all four of my walls.

"Hello?" I ask.

I waited two minutes before moving again. Making sure that everything was still, and quiet. It must have been my mind playing tricks on me. I didn't get much sleep last night, and today felt like forever. Surely I must have opened my window last night before falling asleep, and maybe I pushed the picture frame closer to the edge when I put something on my desk earlier.

"Nothing is wrong, nothing is happening. You just need to go to bed." I mumbled to myself.

I slip out of my comfy jeans, and into a pair of yoga shorts. The business cards that the 'agents' gave me fluttered to the floor. I let air out of my nose, bending over to pick them up. I had to give them credit though, these cards did look pretty legit. However, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to create them either. I roll my eyes and throw them on my dresser. I then slip out of my flannel and into a pajama t-shirt. I kick the crumpled clothes into a corner, and look up at my dresser again. I purse my lips. Did I really want to get into this now? I turn around and throw myself into my bed, curling up into my blankets and stuffed animals. _No, I'll worry about them later._ It wasn't long after that when sleep consumed me.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

CRASH

I bolt upright in my bed, confused still from being asleep. I push the blanket off of me, my heart beating pounding in my ears. I frantically reach for the switch on my bedside lamp, struggling momentarily before light flashed across the room. I gasped, then quickly sucked in my breath. Standing by the edge of bed was a man, no older than his mid-twenties. His face pale, and sickening bags under his eyes. His attention automatically focused on me, lifting his bottom lip baring his yellow, rotting teeth. Just in front of him, was the mirror above the dresser, except now, cracks weaved its way across it. In the middle was my Magic 8 ball. The man moved his way closer to my bed, a shiny object flashed in his sleeve.

"W-what do you want?" I ask, not making any sense.  
>"Iris, why did you leave me?"<br>"Iris?" I choke.  
>"Iris, why didn't you want me?" he flashed closer.<br>"P-please….don't"  
>"Why did you make me kill you, Iris?" he flashed even closer, this time a blade appeared in his hand.<br>"I-I..."  
>"Why can't you stay dead, Iris?" he raised his hand above his head, the blade shone dramatically in the lamp light.<br>"No! Stop!" I shout.

I roll out of bed, just as the blade made a _thwack _on the headboard. I quickly stand up, and make my way across the bedroom when he appeared in front of me again.

"Don't run, Iris. You know better." He snarled

He slowly came at me, cornering me. I look around desperately looking for something to fight back with. My eyes came across an old humming bird wall decoration that my mother gave me. It wasn't big, but it was made with cast iron and would definitely leave a mark. I quickly lunge sideways, snatching it off the wall. I aim for the head, putting everything behind this blow. However, once it came to the point where it would make contact, the man turned into a smoke-like substance and disappeared into thin air.

"What the hell?" With shaky legs, I make my way out of my room, and into the lounge.

All of the lights were off except for a small lamp on a side table by the couch. When I make it over there, I notice a small piece of paper folded in half with my name scrawled across it. With a shaky hand, I grab it. Reading:

_Hey Kimi, _

_ We went out with Caleb for a little while! We know it's kind of late, but we might not be back until tomorrow afternoon! We love you!_

_Heidi and Piper_

I felt a little better knowing my friends weren't here. I didn't want them to get caught in the crossfire. I put my head in my hands. _What was that? Was it even real? How the hell did he just disappear like that? _I was drowning in my own questions, getting frustrated because I didn't know the answers. The way the guy flashed himself all around the room, that wasn't human. Could it have been-? No, absolutely not. Ghosts aren't real, there are no monsters under our damned beds. That was all just make believe. I laugh out loud at myself. If I said anything to someone else, they would think I was nuttier than a fruit cake.

"This cannot be happening." I cry out.

But…could it? As much as I didn't want to believe it, I know what I saw. It most certainly wasn't housekeeping, and definitely not a friend. He made that pretty clear when he was trying to kill me. An image flashed in my mind of the two business cards on my dresser. If there really was something out there, would they know about it? Or would they just mock me? I shrugged it off, knowing that if they tried to be a dick about it that you could turn them in for impersonating FBI agents. I run down the hall, grab the cards off of my dresser, and make way back into the lounge, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Well, here goes." I brace myself, punching the number into my cellphone.

After ringing three times, he picked up.

"Agent Angus?" a voice bellowed  
>"Sure, if that's what you're calling yourself." I snort at him<br>"Who is this?"  
>"Kimi. I'm the girl you questioned this afternoon."<br>"Ahh, yes," he breathed out, "Is there any questions you have?"  
>"Yes. Why the hell are you impersonating an FBI agent? And why the hell are you so interested in Jason's murder?"<p>

The other end of the line was silent except for a few short irritated breaths.

"I don't know what you're talking about."  
>"You just sealed the deal right there, Buttercup. Denial is one thing that gives it all away. Anywho, I heard you and your friend talking outside before I gave you back your badge. Now tell me what the fuck is going on before I call the <em>actual<em> authorities."  
>"Whoa, calm down. No need to get hasty. We just have some work to do."<br>"Bullshit, I heard you guys talking about demons, ghouls, ghosts, even freaking werewolves. What level of crazy are you guys on?"  
>"Well-"he started.<br>"But wait, there's more." I chime in. "Because I might be just as crazy. I can't believe I'm saying this, but something happened."  
>"What?! When?!" He sounded frightened<br>"About fifteen minutes ago, I was attacked."  
>"By what?"<br>"I-I'm not sure exactly."  
>"Stay put, we're on our way. Do you have salt by any chance?"<br>"Probably, why?" I asked, confused.  
>"Make a circle on the floor. Then stand in it."<br>"What? Are you out-"  
>"Just do it!" he barked<br>"Fine, fine! Don't need to be a jerk." I wedge the phone between my ear and shoulder.  
>"We'll be there in ten." He hung up.<p>

I felt so freaking stupid, I didn't even know these guys. Yet there I was, dumping salt into a sloppy circle on the floor, standing with a thumb up my ass with no idea as of what was happening. My gut was telling me to trust them though, they had just better give me a reason when they get here.

_Sorry! This chapter isn't the best, I know. Just bear with me, because In order to move on, I had to get some of this stuff out of the way! I hope you enjoy it though, favourite, follow, and reviews would be most helpful! Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

My heart was pounding in my chest, I was actually thinking that it might explode.

"Irisssssssssss." The man hissed, appearing right in front of me. He slowly started walking again, but as soon as he reached the salt line, he looked down with disgust.  
>"Iris, why would you do this?"<br>"My name isn't Iris!" I shouted  
>"Iris, come over here. I just want to talk."<p>

My legs buckled beneath me, I slowly crumpled into the floor. _What the hell is happening?! This cannot be real._ Then came a loud crash, the night table thrown across the room. I look back to the man, he looks furious. My lips started to quiver, and I jumped when he flipped the couch. I ducked my head down, covering the back with my arms, and I started to cry.

"Please stop!" I shout.  
>"Irissssssss." That hiss sent shivers up my spine.<br>"GO AWAY!" I scream, only to be drowned out by another crash. I peek up to see that the coffee table was thrown into the kitchen.

I hide my face again, not paying any more attention the the angry person throwing my crap throughout the apartment. I just whimpered, and cried quietly. Just hoping that Sam and Dean would show up shortly. As if on cue, loud heavy pounds came on the door.

"Kimi?" he shouted.  
>"D-Dean?" I call after another loud crash.<br>"Where are you?"  
>"In the apartment?!" What the hell, dude?<br>"No shit! Where in the apartment?"  
>"Umm, in the middle of the living room."<br>"We're coming in!"

I lean back, accidentally brushing the edge of the salt. I didn't pay much notice to it due to the two boys knocking my door in. I felt relief wash over me, looking into Sam's and Dean's eyes. They quickly looked around, making their way through the mess.

"They really did a good job in here, didn't they?" Dean asked, flipping the couch back to its normal position.  
>"Guess so." I nervously chuckled.<p>

Dean and Sam both looked at me, and tried to give me reassuring smiles, when their faces quickly dropped. Sam was pulling a pipe out of his bag when Dean shouted.

"Kimi! Look out!" I tilted my head in confusion, when I felt a cold breath on the back of my neck.  
>"Son of a bitch." I squeaked, quickly turning around.<br>"Irissssssss." He hissed again, lifting his hand with the sharp blade. I took one step back, and when he arm came down, the blade slashed across my chest. I cried out in pain. Quickly putting my hands over the heavily bleeding gash. I looked into the man's dead eyes, a disgusting smirk curled up the corner of his mouth.  
>"Iris, you brought this upon yourself." He grabbed my braid, pulling my head back, giving him full access to my neck. I was too tired to fight back. I close my eyes, hoping it was going to be quick.<br>"No! Sam, go!" I heard Dean shout, although it kind of echoed around the room.

It wasn't too long before the grip on my hair was gone, and the ghost smoked away.

"Thank you, Moose Man." I sigh. I started looking for something to grab on to, slowly descending to the floor.  
>"Whoa!" Sam said, catching me before I hit the ground. "Kim? Kimi?! Stay with me, okay? We're going to get you fixed up!" he sounded panicky. I don't know why, I felt so relaxed. The wound no longer hurt, and I could no longer feel anything except that my head, which felt so heavy.<br>"I'm really tired." I whispered, letting my head fall back over Sam's arm. I heard soft footsteps, probably Dean's, rush up beside me. I try to open my eyes, but the only thing I see are black dots, and two blurry shadows.  
>"Dammit, Sammy. This looks bad. Kim, you're not going to sleep. Keep your eyes open.""<br>"I can't," I mumble "Everything feels so…unreal. Ya know. I'm just going to take a little nap." I close my eyes.  
>"NO, wake the fuck up!" one of them said. I felt something hit my face a few times. All of a sudden I felt the most painful burning sensation.<br>"Ahh! What…hurt?" I scream, my eyes popping open.  
>"I'm so sorry, Kimi. I had to keep you here, so I tried pushing on your injury."<br>"Well…..hurry….not…longer..." I can feel myself wanting to nod off, slip away.  
>"Dean went to go get some medical supplies out of the Impala, just keep with me okay."<br>"I'll….try." My eyelids slip. Sam hesitated for a moment before pushing down again.  
>"S-stop….please." I scream, feeling tears stream down my face.<br>"I'm sorry, I can't." I felt a squeezing round my shoulders, and I was brought to Sam's chest. I felt his chin on top of my head. I hear a small sound, and Sam's head snapped up. I'm guessing Dean was back.

"Come on, man. Quick, put her on the table." Dean demanded.

I felt arms scoop under my knees, and before I knew it, I was lifted off of the ground. Sam putting my arms around his neck. I heard clutter fall to the floor, thinking that Dean must have just swiped everything off of the table, and then something heavy sliding across the floor. Must have been the coffee table.

"Hurry, Sam!" he barked.  
>"Dude, I have to be careful!"<br>"I'd prefer her alive, thanks." Dean sounded sarcastic.

I felt myself being lowered on the cold table, whimpering with every movement around my chest. Even my heartbeat hurt.

"Kimi do you hear me?" Dean asked.  
>"Yes." I whispered<br>"Okay, you've lost a lot of blood, but we're going to stitch and clean you up." He started shuffling through a duffle bag he brought in.  
>"Sure." My eyes fluttered shut, one final time.<p>

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

"Son of a bitch, Bobby! Is there anything you can give me to work with?" I kept my eyes closed as I heard Dean's voice bellow.  
>"Yeah, I'm sorry. But she almost died tonight. We thought we lost her while stitching her up. I know, I know. Well call me if you have anything. Thanks, Bobby." I heard the phone fall to the floor.<br>"Any luck?" I heard Sam ask, hearing his footsteps clomp around the room.  
>"No. Did you find anything on the werewolf attack?" Dean questioned, plopping himself down. I felt my body shift a little, guessing we were back in my bedroom.<br>"Um, maybe. There have been three attacks in the last three months, all victims male. So far, nothing ties them together."  
>"But?"<br>"But, when I was asking some of the local residents, they said that those three men had a fling with some girl named Stacie Palmer."  
>"Stacie Palmer…" I heard Dean test the name in his mouth. "You think it's our werewolf?"<br>"It's the only lead we've got."  
>"Alright, we'll get on that later." Dean's voice sounded muffled, I assumed that he dropped his head in his hands.<br>"Anything from her?" Sam asked.  
>"No, I'm too afraid to leave, thinking that she might just die on us."<br>"You go get some sleep. You need it, you look like you've been up for days."  
>"Sammy, I can't. I don't want her to be alone. Who knows when or if that spirit will come back."<br>"Dude, the doors, windows, and vents are lined with salt."  
>"Accidents can happen."<br>"Then I'll stay with her. You need to go rest up Dean."

It was quiet as Dean was considering the thought.

"Fine, but if anything happens, and I mean _anything_-"  
>"Come and get you, I think I know what I'm doing."<p>

The weight on the end of the bed disappeared, along with Dean as he quietly made his way out of my room. I heard footsteps come by the head of the bed. My heart pace quickened, my gash aching with every beat.

"You sure are a trooper." I felt a hand brush a piece of hair in my face behind my ear. His touch was hot, leaving a burning trail when he stopped.

I felt the bed sink down again. I open my eyes, quickly covering them from the bright light that was in the room. I tried to sit up, but the sharp shooting in my chest told me otherwise, falling back down on my pillow.

"Hey, you're awake." Sam looked over at me, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
>"I'm alive." I laughed, being careful not to move as much.<br>"Thank Dean for that. How are you feeling?"  
>"Like I got my chest ripped open."<br>"Okay." He laughed, turning to face me more.  
>"You can lay down, you know. I don't bite. I promise." I carefully moved over, wincing everytime my chest throbbed.<br>"Are you sure? It won't be weird?"  
>"I would be dead if it weren't for you guys, so no. I won't be weird. Please turn off the light, too."<br>"Yeah, sure." Sam got up, walked across the room, snapped the light off and made his way back over to the bed.  
>"One rule though." I say before he can sit down.<br>"Oh?"  
>"No shoes. And if your friend has shoes laying on my couch, I'm going to kill him."<br>"Okay," he put his hands up in mock defense. "And Dean is my brother, by the way."  
>"Good to know."<p>

I heard Sam kick his shoes off, and I felt him sit down. After a minute of him adjusting, he lay down, facing me.

"So." He said.  
>"So, what?"<br>"What do you think of everything?"  
>"Well, I saw everything happen with my own eyes. And I still can't believe it." I sigh.<br>"It's okay, we're going to figure out what's wrong, and we're going to fix it."  
>"So, what are you guys?"<br>"We're hunters. You could say that we professionally kill supernatural creatures."  
>"Oh boy. How many people do you chase away with that one."<br>"We usually don't tell people. Or else we would get ourselves checked into a psych ward. That's why we came here dressed as FBI agents. You know, people that others can trust."  
>"You do realize that impersonating FBI is highly illegal, right?" Sam let air huff out of his nose.<br>"Oh trust me, I know. But it's the only way we can save people. You're one of the few that have figured us out before we told you."  
>"You were planning on telling me?" I raise my eyebrows.<br>"Only if it got to the point where you found us barging into your place, trying to keep things fron killing you. By the way, how _did _you figure us out?"  
>"When I first saw your badges, I knew something was off. But I brushed it off for the time being. Then when you left your badge in here, I rushed out to return it. But I heard you guys talking, and you gave yourselves up to me without even knowing. Then I realized that the ID numbers were a little too far to the left, and they were slightly fuzzy. If you want to keep suspicions down, I suggest that you fix those soon."<br>"Will do, thanks for the feedback." He laughed.  
>"Thank you, though. I appreciate it." I looked him in the hazel eyes.<br>"Yeah, of course. It wasn't a problem."

We both held a gaze, until I released a pretty loud yawn. I look at the alarm clock, the time read 3:30 A.M in neon green letters.

"You sound like you should get some more sleep." Sam said.  
>"Yeah, I suppose."<br>"Here." He said, turning himself into a position, and welcoming me to snuggle next to him. No doubt that I blushed. Thank God it was dark in here.  
>"Are you sure?" I ask warily.<br>"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." he smirked at me.  
>"Okay." I said, carefully sliding closer to him.<p>

When I reached him, I put my head against his chest, heat radiating off of him. His heart beat was slow and strong, very soothing. I let my eyelids close, my mind taking this all in. The throbbing in my chest definitely made me sure that this was real. For the first time in two nights, I felt safe, and happily nodded off.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

When I woke up, my head felt groggy, and my throat dry. I stretch my arms out, resulting in my heart sinking when I felt the other side of the bed empty. _Did I just dream all of last night?_ I went to sit up, and again pain flashed across my chest. _Ugh, no. It was most certainly real._ I look down, and notice that I was wearing a different shirt, and the scratch was puckered in some areas. I frown.

"How am I ever going to be able to explain this one?" I ask myself. I gasp, my head snapping toward the clock.

It's already nine, I quickly stand up. Too quickly, because I had just made myself light headed. I stand for a moment, waiting for the feeling to go away before exiting the bedroom. I made sure that I was careful not to break anymore salt lines, because I did not want a repeat of last night. When I make it back into the lounge, I see Sam and Dean sitting on the couch eating breakfast watching T.V. It took me a moment to notice that the apartment was clean. No trashed furniture, nothing looked broken. Everything was back in order.

"Good morning, Sleepy Beauty." Dean smiled at me over his shoulder.  
>"Hey, did you guys-" I started<br>"Yes we did, we felt like we owed it to you." Sam smirked  
>"You guys don't owe me anything." I say walking over to the couch, placing myself in between them.<br>"Not anymore we don't." I roll my eyes as Dean winked at me.  
>"So, what was the damage?"<br>"Nothing was too badly broken, Dean and I managed to fix the coffee table, and the side tables. However, even though we managed to get the blood off of the floor in here, the kitchen wasn't as lucky. I mean it washed right off the linoleum tile, but….." Sam trailed off.  
>"Oh no." I groaned.<p>

I stood up, clutching my sore chest in the process, and started toward the kitchen. The boys folloeing closely behind. As soon as I saw what they were referring to, my mouth dropped open. The table was ¾ of the way stained with my blood. It showed the signs where Sam and Dean furiously scrubbed away, but no luck.

"Whoever thought I had the much blood." I whisper.  
>"Speaking of which, here, drink this." Dean handed me a bottle of water.<br>"Why?"  
>"Look at the table and the laundry. You lost a lot of blood last night, kiddo."<br>"Dammit. How the hell am I supposed to lie my way out of this one?"  
>"What do you mean?" Sam came up right behind me.<br>"Well look at my chest, then look at the table. It's going to be hard to come up with a story for this."  
>"Just tell them the truth, I mean it's pretty unavoidable now."<br>"Oh yeah, they're going to believe that a ghost broke into our house."  
>"We'll stay with you to explain. It's okay." Sam put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.<br>"Oh boy." I say, pursing my lips.

_Hey guys, here is another long chapter! I hope things are a little bit better than the last. Don't worry! Heidi and Piper are returning in the next one. Thanks again for reading, favorite, follow, and please leave reviews! They're most appreciated! Loves 3_


	6. Chapter 6

I pace back and force anxiously. Sam and Dean still sitting on the couch following me with their eyes.

"You're going to get nowhere like that, Kim." Dean sighed  
>"What the hell do you expect me to do?" I look at him, still moving<br>"Sit down, and take a breather."  
>"In case you didn't notice, my roommates are going to be home any minute, I need to find a reasonable explanation for what happened. You know, why there's blood everywhere in the laundry, and the kitchen. Or why it looks like a four year old dragged a scalpel across my chest."<br>"There really isn't an explanation you can just wing to them to get them to believe you. We're in this together." Sam said, standing up and moving in front of me. I tried to go around, but he grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look at him. "You need to sit down a minute. You aren't going to get very far talking to them all wound up."

I narrowed my eyes at him, huffing air out of my nose.

"Fine." I roll my eyes, and Sam lets go of my shoulders. I move my way toward the couch, plopping down next to Dean. Cursing myself when my chest started throbbing. Sam sat down on the arm of the couch, and we just stared at the T.V screen. I was too stubborn and was facing away from the boys, arms across my chest and pouting, and the boys had no idea how to react, so they just remained quiet. It was like this for some time until my ears perked from hearing keys slide into the lock.

"Oh my God." I whisper, turning around and facing the door.  
>"Just relax." Dean said, putting a hand on my knee.<p>

The time it was taking them to unlock the door and open it, was agonizingly slow. In reality it was only a few seconds, but in my mind it felt like hours. Once the door knob turned, a sweat started to appear on my brow.

"Kimi, we're home!" Piper sing-songed as she walked into the apartment.  
>"I hope you didn't throw any hardcore parties without us." Heidi piped in.<p>

Once they were both in the room, and the door was shut behind them, they looked around. Their faces scrunched in confusion.

"Kimi, honey," Piper asked looking around still, "Why is there salt everywhere?" She looked at the couch, and stared at Sam and Dean.  
>"And why are the FBI agents here?" I took a deep breath and stood up, my back still toward them.<br>"There's actually something I have to tell you guys."

Once I turn and face them, both of their jaws dropped. Their gazes instantly looking at my chest. I put my hand up as they were about to ask a question.

"You guys need to have a seat, there is a lot to this story." I waited until each of them came close, Sam and Dean getting off the couch, and letting the girls sink in slowly.  
>"What happened, Kimi?" Heidi gasped, still gawking at my gash.<p>

In a very long, and very rambly string of words. I explained to them that Sam and Dean were indeed _not_ part of the FBI, but that they were 'Professional ghost hunters.' The look on their faces already read "crazy," but I to keep going. I then told them about the spirit that is haunting the place, and is after a girl named Iris, but tried to attack me instead. But I backed up in time for him to miss my throat and hit my chest instead. How Jason could have been killed by a werewolf, and all of that other 'normal' conversation. I said that Sam and Dean helped fix me up, keep me alive and help put the apartment back in order.

"But..." I trailed off, not look either one of my friends in the eye.  
>"But what?" Piper asked, moving to the edge of her seat.<br>"We're going to need a new kitchen table." My voice sounded small.  
>"Wait, what?"<p>

She stood up and sped her way into the kitchen, making a loud gasp when she saw the table. She then came out and stared, and with a shaky voice, she asked:

"W-was that your-"  
>"Blood? Yeah." I looked down at my feet.<br>"How in the hell to you expect us to believe this?" Heidi asked, looking up at me. Quickly glaring at the two men.  
>"Did you guys force her into this? Did you attack her? What the hell is wrong with you?" she stood up and walked toward Dean, getting in his face.<br>"Hey! We didn't do anything, your Highness." He placed his hands on her shoulders, and distanced her from him.  
>"Then tell us what the hell happened!" Piper chimed in.<br>"Guys, believe it or not, this is the truth." Sam looked at them, pleading with his eyes.  
>"Nice try, Gladiator, but puppy dog eyes don't work on me." Piper sneered.<p>

I laughed because Sam looked shocked, as if that was the first time in his whole life that he had heard that.

"Guys," I whisper, "This is the truth. They didn't threaten me, or try to kill me. Hell, even if they did, why would they still be here? These men saved my life. I owe them everything. I know it sounds crazy, and I know that it's definitely a lot to take in. But it's the honest truth." I gaze deep into my friends eyes, pleading with myself that this was enough to get them to believe me.  
>"Even if this part is true, what about that werewolf thing that supposedly killed Jason?" Piper asked, staring at her lap.<br>"Trust me, I'm not fully on board with that either, but I mean if all of this is true, what else is out there that we brushed off as a myth?"  
>"Tons. There's vampires, shape shifters, wendigoes-" Dean Cut in,<br>"Dean, I don't think that's a good idea." Sam said, his lips forming a hard line.  
>"How do you guys know all of this?" Heidi asked, looking at Dean.<br>"We grew up learning this, and hunting these things."  
>"That must've sucked." Piper scoffed<br>"Well, we did save many lives."  
>"However," I piped up, "Even though I'm sure those people are grateful, didn't you ever want to live your own? Go to a concert, or a party with your friends?"<br>"We had our priorities set then."

I thought it would be best if I didn't pry.

"So," Sam said, breaking the silence. "How's everyone doing?"  
>"Not sure if I believe you," Piper stood up and walked to Dean, extending her arm. "But, I'll do my part that keeps everyone from being hurt."<p>

"Alright, Sam and I will give you a safe house, and once we take care of this we'll send you guys the okay, got it?" he shook Pipers hand  
>"Hold up." I say, and walk in front of the group, all eyes set on me "I thought you said we're all in this together."<br>"We are."  
>"Then if we are, we're coming with, and helping out." I stood tall-well as tall as I could compared to his 6'1" stance-, crossing my arms.<br>"No friggin way." Dean said flatly.  
>"And why not?" I ask, my voice getting louder.<br>"Because I'm not putting your lives on the line just because you're too stubborn and nosy to say home."  
>"Dean, strength comes in numbers! Imagine the odds, five against one werewolf, and one ghost."<br>"Yeah, but _we _actually know what we're doing."  
>"And we don't? Piper is great with research, Heidi is a great actress, and I can break into buildings and other assorted things. We all have a little more to us, but this should be enough. Dean, please. Anyway, you could use me. I'm great bait for this ghost."<br>"She's got a-" Sam started  
>"Don't you dare finish that sentence, or I will end you." Dean said through grit teeth,<p>

Dean and I had a stare down in the middle of the space, Sam, Heidi, and Piper sitting in awkward silence, hoping for someone to say something. Dean broke off, throwing his arms up in defeat, turning and pacing across the room.

"Fine! But you-all of you- have to do everything we say, and how we say it. Capiche?" He stared daggers into my skull, me being almost too happy to return them.  
>"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."<br>"Alright, you all need to pack a bag." Sam said, trying to relieve some of the tension in the room.  
>"What? Why?" Heidi asked, knitting her brow.<br>"You need someplace safe to stay while we deal with everything. This place is most certainly haunted by a vengeful spirit, and is royally pissed off. It already tried to kill Kim, so even though we're sorta sure that he's not after you two, it's better be safe than sorry."  
>"Oh wonderful," I say and flash a sarcastic smile, "They're sorta sure."<br>"It's a start." Heidi said, desperate to cut the tension between me and Dean.  
>"So, where are we going?" I huff air out of my nose, letting my arms fall to my sides.<br>"You're coming to the bunker with us."  
>"Are you sure that's the best idea? Will this thing follow us?" I asked.<br>"It shouldn't. Spirits usually stay in one location unless there's something tying it to you. And you don't have any personal connection with this spirit, right?" Sam asked.  
>"No, it kept calling me Iris. I have no idea who that is, or who the ghost was." I twirl the end of my braid, looking down at the floor. Was this really happening?<br>"Then we should be fine, now we need to get a move on. Saving people, hunting things." Dean stated, clapping his hands slowly.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the hallway. I couldn't believe that I was listening to these guys. They could be psychos for all I know. However, the feeling in my gut, and my intuition was telling me otherwise. Once I get to my room, I ease myself over the salt line, and to my closet.

"What am I even supposed to bring?" I huff aloud, hitting a blazer hanging in front of me.  
>"I think some regular clothes will do." I jump, and turn around.<br>"God dammit, Sam." I close my eyes, and bring my hand to my forehead.  
>"Sorry, I think I should have knocked." One corner of his mouth was lifted, and he shrugged nervously.<br>"Are you okay?" I ask, walking toward him, "You look more nervous than a 3rd grader at the science fair."  
>"Uh, Yeah." He said, looking down and looking up, brushing hair out of his eyes. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."<br>"Spill, if we don't hurry Dean is going to nag us." I reach under the end of my bed, sliding out my duffle.  
>"Um," he let out a nervous chuckle.<br>"Sam, are you sure you're okay?" I place it on my bed, lifting the flap.  
>"No, no. I'm fine. You know, I'll just. I'll talk to you later, okay?" he gave an awkward grin and wave and walked out of my room.<br>"Okay then." I shrug, and turn to my dresser.

I wasn't sure how long we were going to be gone, I figured I'd pack for about a week. I threw in a couple pairs of jeans, shorts, shirts, undergarments, and some basic toiletries. I throw the strap over my shoulder and stop in the doorway, glancing back toward my dresser. Hanging from it was a silver chain, on the end of it was a cross. It was wrapped in a vine, and by the top was a rose. I walk back and hold the cool metal in my hands. I was never big on carrying crosses around, but it was passed down to me from my great grandmother. She passed away last summer, and she handed this down to me. I open the chain and clasp it around my neck. Mentally kicking myself for almost leaving is behind.

"Are you guys ready yet?" An annoyed Dean shouted from the lounge.  
>"Keep your pants on, we'll be out when we're out." Piper responded.<br>"Keep the claws in kitties." I shout walking down the hallway.  
>"You don't have much room to talk, you've been bickering all afternoon." Heidi teased, falling into step with me.<br>"Oh shush!" I gently pushed her shoulder.

We stop in the lounge, Dean impatiently tapping his foot on the floor and looking up at the ceiling. I see from the corner of my eyes that Heidi was narrowing her eyes. When I see her, I notice that she wasn't giving him a mean look, but _the_ look. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"_Someone like what they see?" _I mouth. Her jaw dropped, and I snickered causing both of the men to glance over.

Once they looked away, she hit my arm only resulting in me laughing harder.

"You're too cute, Heidi." I laugh, placing my hand on her shoulder. I walk past her, feeling her warm glare on my back.

"Piper!" I shout  
>"Hurry the hell up!" Heidi finished.<br>"You guys are such bitches." She groaned, hauling her bag behind her.  
>"Only because we love you." I smiled sweetly.<br>"Bite me."

I laughed, and grabbed my black coat off of the hook by the door.

"Alright, let's head out of here." Dean opened the door, using his arm to gesture us out of the room.

We headed down the hall, and I slipped my room key in my pocket. Staring down Jason's door as we passed it, and into the elevator. Watching it get smaller and smaller as the elevator doors closed. Until I saw nothing at all. I felt people tug on my arms. Piper and Heidi clinging to me, keeping me together.

"Thanks you guys." I whisper.  
>"Of course." Heidi said<br>"Never a problem." Added Piper.  
>"We're going to take down what did this, if it's the last thing I do." I looked at Sam and Dean in the eyes.<br>"We wouldn't expect anything less." Dean reassured.  
>"Good." I make a sad smile, and face the elevator door again.<p>

We reached ground floor, and made our way out of the building. Sitting in the same exact spot where I had found it before was the Impala. Dean walked ahead of us so he could open the trunk, and sliding his stuff into the far back. He then opened another smaller compartment in the bottom, revealing all kinds of weapons and herbs. Even gallons of water. He used an old shot gun to hold it open.

"What is this? Some kind of arsenal?" I ask, standing beside him.  
>"That's exactly what it is, sweetheart." He smiled, throwing his gun in, Sam repeating the movement.<br>"If you guys are always surrounded by danger, wouldn't you want to hold on to those guns?" Heidi asked.  
>"Don't worry," Sam reassured. "There are more in the glove box."<br>"Comforting." Piper said.

Dean laid the shotgun down, and closed the lid of the arsenal. Then with one swift movement, we laid our bags in the trunk.

"Let's hit the road." Dean said, opening the driver's side door.

Us three sat together in the back, Heidi on the left, Piper in the middle, and me on the right. I looked into the rearview mirror, watching the apartment building get smaller and smaller, until eventually it was no longer in sight. I exhale sharply.

_This better work out. _I thought. _We're going to take care of this once and for all. _

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

_Hey! Sorry for the long time since the last chapter, but voila! Here's another! Thank you so much for your support and reading this, it really means a lot! Please favourite, follow, and leave reviews! You guys are awesome! Loves 3_


	7. Chapter 7

Dean turned onto an aged dirt road, easing the Impala over the many potholes.

"God, are we there yet?" Piper whined, leaning her head against the seat.  
>"I swear, if you ask that one more time-"<br>"Dean, don't." Sam glared at his brother.  
>"He has a point though." Heidi said while picking at her nails.<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper leaned over to Heidi  
>"You've been asking that question every five minutes."<br>"Have not."  
>"Yes, you have." I mumbled against the window.<br>"You guys love me and you know it." She placed an arm around the each of us, pulling us close.  
>"Yes, we do." I smiled.<br>"No chick flick moments in my backseat."

We laughed at his reaction and went back to waiting impatiently. I looked at the back of Sam's head, his hair flowing freely from the wind coming in from the open window. I never realized how much of it he really had. I wonder...I lean forward, grabbing small sections of his smooth, soft hair. His head jerked forward.

"Huh, what was that?" he asked turning.  
>"Oh nothing. There was something in it, but don't worry. I got it out." I looked down at my lap, Heidi and Piper trying to suppress their giggles.<br>"Uh, thanks." He laughed nervously.

I covered my face with my hands, not wanting everyone to see how red I've gotten. I felt the car make one final turn, then come to a stop. I separate two fingers just a crack, and take a peek at my surroundings. I saw a small wooden shack with uneven steps, and weird markings over it.

"Sam, Dean, what are those weird symbols?" I ask, leaning over Sam's shoulder.  
>"Those are Angel Wards. They keep us completely hidden from angels." Dean looked smug, sounding all matter-of-factly.<br>"Wait, Angels?" Piper leaned closer to Dean, obviously interested.  
>"I know, it's a lot to take in for one day, but-"<br>"Why are you trying to hide from them? Aren't angels the good guys?"

Sam and Dean exchanged an irritated look before responding.

"It's a long story. We'll explain once we're inside and safe from everything."

Piper, Heidi, and I gathered our belongings from the trunk while Sam and Dean filled another bag with some weapons, a silver flask with a cross on it, a tin container labeled SALT, and a leather bound book. Us three waited until Dean unlocked the door, and inspected the building just to make sure. It was a small place. It had a living room/kitchen/dining room in one area, two bedrooms, and one bathroom. It still wasn't the best, but it looked a lot cleaner on the inside than it had from the outside.

"So what are we going to do about the rooms?" I asked.  
>"Dean and I are going to share a room, two of you can share a room, and that leaves the couch."<br>"I'll take the couch." I said, looking over at Heidi and Piper.  
>"Are you sure?" Heidi asked.<br>"Of course, I've been sleeping on couches basically my whole life, besides, you guys were roommates on your sophomore year."  
>"Okay." Piper smiled at me. "But we should totally talk more about these angels."<br>"They're dicks. They're far from being the good guys from what we know."  
>"Dean, not true!" Sam cut his brother off. "What about Cas? Sure he's had his moments, but he's still saved our asses before."<br>"You guys actually know and angel?" Heidi, Piper, and my ears perked.  
>"Yes," Dean rolled his eyes. "His name is Castiel. He has blue eyes and wears a trench coat."<br>"Can we meet him?" Heidi asked.  
>"Not right now, we have work to do." Dean was trying to avoid the girl's desperate gazes.<br>"Please, Dean? Come on! He could possibly even help us with whatever it is we are doing." Piper gave him a looked filled with desperation.  
>"Dean," I rest a hand on his shoulder, "She's not going to stop, you might as well summon his feathery ass down here."<p>

Sam snorted at my comment, and Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled out a cellphone. He pressed a few buttons and then held the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Cas?" he turned away "Yes, we're on a case right now. Yes-uh, no. WAIT! Will you shut up for just one moment. Yes. I'm sorry. Anyway, we're in our bunker, Northern Maine.-Because we need to see you, that's why."

The room filled with the sounds a wings flapping softly, we turn around and see a man, late thirties, with crazy sex-hair, pale lips, the bluest eyes you could see, and a long tan trench coat touched off with a suit and tie underneath.

"I'm here, Dean." He looked into Dean's eyes, talking into the phone. His voice was low, and grumbly. Very hot to say the least.

"I see that, Cas." Dean replied into the phone.  
>"Well, I'm going to disconnect now, seeing how we're in the same environment." He said while flipping his phone shut.<br>"Ladies, meet Castiel." Sam gestured.

Castiel's head tilted and he squinted his eyes at us.

"I do not know you three."  
>"Kimi."<br>"Heidi."  
>"Piper.<br>"They're with us on the case we talked about earlier." Dean said sitting down on the counter  
>"On the werewolf attack? What use will they be?"<br>"Wait a minute." I say, narrowing my eyes. Angel or not, I wanted to kick his ass.  
>"They were the last people to see Jason alive. And there's a spirit haunting their place, and it tried kill Kimi, so we thought they'd be safer here." Sam said, trying to prevent a fight.<br>"Can you use some of your angel-mojo on her, see if you can heal her up. Because that is one nasty scar." Dean said trying to give a sympathetic look.  
>"Wow, thanks Dean. No reason to sugar coat it, huh?" I chuckle.<br>"Let me see what I can do." Castiel flashed right in front of me.  
>"Oh, God." I place a hand over my racing heart. "I don't care if you have to power to pop in and out as you please, just do not jump in front of me, or sneak up on me."<br>"My apologies." He said flatly, looking up at my forehead. "You have a pretty deep gash here, is there any other injured area?" I lowered the neck of my tank top so he could see the stitched wound.  
>"Alright, so what I'm going to do is touched the injured areas. You shouldn't feel anything too severe, just a little warmth. It will be over in seconds. Understand?"<br>"Sure."

He lifted two fingers to my forehead, and I closed my eyes. Right from the center of the gash there was a small, comfortable heat. It spread slowly and gracefully, swirling around my forehead. Once he removed his hands, the only thing remaining was a soft tingling.

"I'm going to have to touch your chest now, I apologize." He said looking down at the other  
>wound.<br>"Eh, minor things." I shrugged.

Sure enough, he placed his warm hand on my bared chest, and just like it did before the warmth started from the middle and spread across. I was almost disappointed when I no longer felt his touch. I look down, and instead of the long, jagged cut, there was just smooth skin. Brand new. I lifted my hand to my forehead and was surprised to find that it didn't hurt anymore.

"Thank you." I look up into his eyes.  
>"You're quite welcome."<p>

His gaze fell upon the other two girls, he looked over Heidi, and just stopped at Piper. His head tilted further, and his eye squinted tighter. As if he was trying to read her. She took notice, and her face already turned red, and she started fumbling with the hem of her shirt. He realized that he had made her bashful and quickly turned away. His cheeks just tinted with a little red.

"Well, I have to get back to Heaven. Just to make sure things are working the way they're supposed to." Cas looked down.  
>"Was there something wrong before?" I ask<br>"Well after the apocalypse was stopped, a civil war took over Heaven, and-"  
>"Okay, Cas." Dean said putting a large hand on the angels shoulder "Didn't you say you have to leave?"<br>"What are you talking about? Like _the _apocalypse?" Heidi asked, eyes getting wide.  
>"Yes. There was a demon named Ruby-"<br>"Cas." Sam started, his eyes closed  
>"Sam trusted that she wanted what was right. So she gave him demon blood, which he drank, and his physic powers went all crazy. She tricked him into thinking if he killed the main demon, Lilith, that it would stop Lucifer from rising-"<br>"Lucifer is real?" Piper asked.  
>"Yes, but killing Lilith only broke the last seal which freed him."<br>"What the hell." I whispered  
>"Yes, it was quite crazy. But Sam and Dean being hunters and all, somehow managed to. Stop the apocalypse, and save the world."<br>"Way to break them into everything, Cas." Dean said through clenched teeth.  
>"I'm sorry. Was there something I shouldn't have said?"<br>"Never mind, Cas. Just go take care of your business."  
>"Of course, pleasure to meet you three." He nodded at us. And with another sound of flapping wings, Castiel was gone.<p>

I pick my bag up off of the floor, and walk over to the couch. I open my bag, digging through it, thanking myself silently for remembering to pack a sheet. I leaned over the couch, tucking in over corners, and into creases until it was perfect. I then threw a pillow on my preferred end, and put the folded blanket on the back until it was time for bed. I sprawl out, not knowing what to think. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Piper and Heidi head down the short hallway trying to make their temporary room cozy enough for the time being.  
>I throw and arm over my eyes, and use my free hand to play with my necklace. <em>What am I going to do? <em>I growl quietly, and hear footsteps approach.

"Whoever you are, I don't want to talk."  
>"Hey, it's just me. And it's cool if you don't want to talk. Mind if I sit with you?" that voice...<br>"Sam?" I uncover my eyes, just to make sure my guess was accurate. It was. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

I curl up my legs, making just enough room for Sam to sit and the edge. I cover my eyes again, and hear him sigh.

"You okay?" I ask.  
>"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for what Cas said."<br>"About the apocalypse, and you going demon crazy or whatever?"  
>"Yeah. I felt like I was doing with right thing, and I know it was wrong and so very stupid."<p>

I uncover my eyes and sit up, grabbing Sam's forearm.

"Sam, you don't need to explain yourself to me. It's okay."  
>"I just made some horrible choices."<br>"But you and Dean fixed them right? No worries!" he snorted and looked me in the eyes.  
>"I'm jumpstarted the apocalypse."<br>"Eh, minor things." I smiled.

We both just sat there, laughing.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

**Heidi's P.O.V**

"So, we have the one bed." Piper said, hands on her hips.  
>"Oh, I think we'll be fine."<br>"I know." Piper sat down in front of me. "What did you think about that angel? Wasn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?"  
>"Oh my God, yes."<br>"Dibs!" Piper laughed, sticking her hands up.  
>"I'm pretty sure he called dibs on you in the kitchen." I raised an eyebrow at her.<br>"Oh he did not. He probably thinks I'm totally weird."  
>"<em>Or, <em>he thinks you're hella fine. Either way, you can have him. I got my eyes set on someone different."  
>"Paul Bunyan, or Blue Steel?"<br>"Definitely Blue Steel. Paul's got a thing for Kimi, I can see that just the way he looks at her."  
>"But weren't you tearing Dean a new one when he got back to the apartment?" my friend snickered<br>"That's because I thought he hurt Kim, you can't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing." I narrow my eyes.  
>"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, are you going to make the moves on Dean?"<br>"Oh my God, what are you? Four?"  
>"Four-and-a-half, thank you very much."<br>"You're such a nug."  
>"QUEEN OF THE NUGS, BOW BEFORE ME!" she shouted.<p>

Piper and I started laughing as we put a fresh sheet on the grimy mattress. It wasn't great by any means, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. After we had made the bed, I pulled my MacBook out of my bag, and started it up.

"What are the chance there's internet here?" I ask, looking up at Piper who was aggressively going through her bag.  
>"Little to none, I'm guessing. You've seen this place, what makes you think-"<br>"Well I'll be damned. There is internet." I look up with surprise.  
>"Really?" she came over next to me and looked at my screen.<br>"It's password protected. Who the hell would come out here to steal Wi-Fi?" I shake my head.  
>"I'll be right back, I'm going to ask Dean what it is."<br>"Oooh, Dean." Piper said dramatically, putting her hand to her forehead.  
>"Shut up." I flip her off before I walk out the door.<p>

I walk back down the dark hallway and out into the lounge. Sam and Kimi are talking on the couch, and Dean is still sitting on the counter drinking a beer. I take a deep breath. _Come on, you can do this. Just ask for the password. How can you even think of wanted to do more with him when you're afraid to ask for the internet password? Come on Heidi. _I braced myself, and marched confidently out into the kitchen and looked at Dean.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked rubbing his face.  
>"Uh, yeah. Can I have the password?"<br>"To what?"  
>"The internet." My voice trailed off. <em>Stop getting nervous!<em>  
>"Um, sure."<p>

Dean slid off of the counter, and made his way over to the cluttered table top. He was moving papers back and forth, quickly losing tracks of the piles he had gone through, and the one he hadn't.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled. I couldn't help but crack a smile.  
>"Do you have it off the top of your head?"<br>"Yeah, but I need it on paper so you can understand It."  
>"I'll be right back."<p>

I walk over to the couch where Kimi was laying down curled up, and Sam was rubbing her leg. _Oh yeah, he's totally into her. Wait until Piper hears about this. _I laughed to myself. I leaned down and shook Kim's arm.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" she whined.  
>"Oh hush, and I just want a piece of paper and a pen."<br>"Look in my sling bag, there should be a notebook in there, and look in the front pouch for a pen."  
>"Thank you!"<p>

I walked over to her back, moving the flap, and reaching in to get her notebook. Then I reached into the front part and pulled out an electric blue pen. _Close enough._ I though heading back to the kitchen. I flip the book open to a blank page, and hand that and the pen over to Dean.

"There. Now please?"  
>"What do you need the internet for that badly?" he asked while scrawling down the info, and ripping the page from the book.<br>"What else do you want me to do here?"  
>"Touché." He said, starting to hand me the piece of paper, stopping when I reached out to claim it. "You are not allowed to judge me based on what you're going to see."<br>"What would I judge you for?" I snort, looking down at the slip.

It semi-messy handwriting, I look down to see:

Frisk3y W0m3

"Really?" I ask, giving him a look.  
>"Yes, really. Now go away before you start to judge me." He smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling. My heart skipped a beat.<br>"Fine, fine."

I turn around and walk back toward my room, hoping no one else can see the smile growing on my face.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

**Piper's P.O.V**

Today has been a weird day altogether. I found out half of the things that people wrote crappy novels and created lousy movies about were real. I shake my head, throwing myself back on the freshly made bed, listening to the springs moan and squeak.

"Living the life." I whisper out loud.

And the best thing, is that we totally met an angel! The butterflies were flying every which way in my stomach, threatening to take me away. My smile faded, and they my butterflies died down a bit when I remember the way he reacted in the kitchen. The way he stared at me made me question myself a bit. What could possibly be wrong with me? Maybe he saw something in me that he didn't see in the others. I have no idea where that's a good thing or a bad thing. What I do know, however, is that I felt something when I looked into his eyes. My body felt warm, my heart sped up. Out of all the times to find a man attractive. He's not even technically a man, so to speak. And we're in the middle of a crisis. _Perfect timing, Piper. You're fantastic. _I groan into my hands, then stare up at the ceiling.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Heidi walked in, jumping me.  
>"Just thinking about stuff." I turned away.<br>"Is your stuff Castiel?" she asked, that taunting tone in her voice.  
>"No, go away."<br>"Hey, this is my room too!" she laughed, hitting me with her pillow.  
>"Fine. Anyway, did you get the password for the internet?" I lean over the side of the bed, clutching my laptop hopefully.<br>"Oh yes I did, and wait until you see it."

Heidi put the piece of paper in between us both as she sat down on the bed, pulling her computer out. I read the mixer of letter and numbers and laughed.

"Really? Who does this guy thinks he is?" I lean back against the pillow and headboard, logging into my Tumblr page.  
>"He's not that bad, he's actually pretty nice. And he has a wicked cute smile. And his eyes crinkle in-"<br>"Oh, Heidi. Honey, you've got it bad."  
>"What? What do I have?" she started looking worrisome.<br>"You've got a crush." I laugh, putting my hand on her shoulder.  
>"Do not."<br>"Do too."  
>"Do not."<br>"Heidi? Seriously? I asked, looking over the rims of my glasses.  
>"Okay, maybe just a small one. That's all I'm willing to admit."<br>"It's good enough of a confession to me." I smiled

We both then went quiet, blogging out hours away.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I still lay with my eyes covered on the couch, Sam still trying to make conversation. It's not that I didn't want to talk to him, it's I just felt so wiped for some reason. I remove my arm from my face, and look over at Sam. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. His head was tilted down, his breathing slow, and leaning heavily on the arm.

"Sam?" I ask, jumping him.  
>"Hey, something wrong?"<br>"No. But if you're tired, you can go ahead and go to sleep, it's been a long day."  
>"I'm okay." He rubbed his eyes.<br>"Sam, please? You don't have to sit out here with me. You guys said I should be fine, remember?" I take his arm, and hug it.  
>"Yeah, I know. I'm just not tired yet."<br>"Sam, don't bullshit a bullshitter." I narrow my eyes.  
>"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" he asked<br>"Yes, I'm okay. Now be a good moose and go to sleep."  
>"Moose? I thought I was the Big Friendly Giant two days ago."<br>"Yeah, but Moose are cuter." I slap my hand over my mouth. _Oh God, no.  
><em>"Whoa, what?" he smirked  
>"Nothing, night, Sam."<br>"Night."

I watched him walk away, laughing. I stand up and walk into the kitchen, Dean sitting on the counter once again.

"Aren't you going to go to bed anytime soon?" I ask, walking to the fridge.  
>"It's only 7:00. What are you, 80?" he laughed<br>"no, I just figured you both have had a long day. It's never too bad to hit the hay early."

I walk over to Dean, a beer in my hand and twist the cap off.

"Here's to hoping things go smoother." I tilt the bottle toward him, and he clinked his off of mine.  
>"Yeah, keep that good energy in mind." He said before taking a sip.<p>

We both sat on the counter, sipping beer quietly. I figured everyone in the house had gone to sleep. By the time Dean decided to go to bed, it was around 9:00. I turn out the light in the kitchen, and Dean did a quick once over to make sure everything was okay.

"Do you need to salt the windows and doors?" I ask, following him out into the lounge.  
>"Shouldn't have to, there's really no threat to us here." He said before turned the deadbolt.<br>"Okay."  
>"Sleep good, okay?" he pointed at me walking down the hall.<br>"Yeah, you too." I smile.

I walked over to my bag, and changed into my Tee shirt and pajama pants. I turn off the main light, and curl up on the couch next to a side table lamp, with _The Hobbit _in hand. More hours had passed, and I was guessing it was around midnight. I put my torn library card in my place, and yawned as I switched the light out. I made myself comfortable, popping my sore joints. I closed my eyes, ready to finish this day once and for all. When out of the darkness a cold, voice called out.

"Irrriiiisssssss."

_Hate to be one of those people that leave cliff hangers, but I hope this chapter was enjoyable! What do you think will happen? What about Castiel's reaction to Piper? What does it mean? Well, favourite, follow, and review, and the next chapter should be up soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh God, please don't. Not here." I whimpered, ducking into my blanket.

The air grew colder, the moonlight made a thin silver beam into the middle of the room. I held my breath, hoping that I was only imagining things.

"Iris, why did you have to leave?" a chill went from the top of my spine down to the bottom, the floor boards made a soft *squeak* with every step the angry spirit took.  
>"No, that's not right! You shouldn't be here." I backed farther into the arm of the couch.<br>"You can't get rid of me, Iris. Why would you think such a thing?" his arm hung low, the blade reflecting light into my eyes.  
>"You haunt the apartment, not here. Go away!" I raised my voice.<p>

My heart beat sped with every step he took. I look around desperately hoping to find something. My eyes stopped at some fire pokers by the unused fireplace. I make a quick glance back up to the ghost, seeing that he was an arm's length away. Without any hesitation, I lunge through the open spot and slide over to the fire place. Looking up again, he was turned around.

"What are you doing? Why must you be so foolish, Iris?" he raised his arm and threw the blade.

It missed my face by inches, landing in the wall beside my head. I gasp, not having enough time to scream. I lean over and grab one of the fire pokers, swinging it when the ghost popped in right beside me. I watched him dissolve into the air, and I quickly scrambled into the kitchen, ripping apart all of the cabinets and cupboards looking for the salt.

"Come on, come on!" I whispered, knowing that he could reappear at any moment.  
>"Yes!"<p>

With a shaky hand, I remove the lid from the salt shaker, making an unorderly circle in the middle of the floor. I sink to my knees, white knuckling the pole. My attention snapped to the two Winchesters with bedhead making their way down the hall. It took them a minute to realize what I was doing, but when they did, their eyes grew wider, and they rushed in to the kitchen.

"Kimi! What's wrong?" Sam asked moving hair out of his face.  
>"H-he's here!" I whisper<br>"That can't be right; I thought he haunted that apartment."  
>"Well we know for sure he doesn't!" I cried.<p>

The boys were still paying attention to me when the man appeared behind them.

"Sam! Dean!" I shout, pointing.

The spirit flung Dean across the room, slamming into the fridge. He then grabbed Sam by the throat, lifting him off of the ground.

"Sam!" I stand up.  
>"Use the ughn, pole." Sam gasped out.<br>"Okay!"

I walk over the spirit lifting my pole, and hitting it through his torso causing him to vanish again.

"Alright, we bought a moment! Salt the windows and doors, now!" Sam barked.

He helped Dean off of the floor while I gathered all of the salt, lining it carefully in front of all entrances. Once finished, I rush over to Dean who was sitting up on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I whisper moving my hand to his bleeding head.  
>"Gah! Yeah, I'm fine."<br>"Wow, you sure look convincing!"  
>"What the hell happened?" I snapped my attention to a sleepy Piper and Heidi running down the hall.<br>"The spirit came back. It started to attack her, but then turned its attention toward us." Sam said getting a wash cloth off the counter.  
>"Cas, get your feathery ass down here…pronto!" Dean groaned. With the sound of flapping wings, Castiel appeared.<br>"What's happened?" his blue eyes instantly locked with Dean's  
>"The ghost came back."<br>"I thought you both established that it haunted the apartment?"  
>"Well, they were wrong." I snapped. "Can we move past this?"<br>"Calm down." Sam said calmly.  
>"Do not tell me to calm down. It was one thing just being me, but now this thing is going to hurt everyone else." I cover my face with my hands.<br>"Are you sure you've never seen that guy before? He wasn't someone you knew?" Cas asked walking over to Dean to heal him.  
>"No! Never."<br>"We need to do some research, because he sure knows you. Or at least you remind him of someone."  
>"I'll get on it." I say, walking out into the living room and pulling my laptop off of the coffee table.<br>"Hey, kid. I was talking about after you've had some sleep." Dean called.  
>"No use in trying now…it's going to be impossible to calm myself down enough."<p>

There was a silence followed by the girls going out into the kitchen, whispering at the boys. Then Piper and Heidi headed back down the hall, followed by Dean. Another flapping noise said the Cas also left. Sam walked over in front of me, shutting the laptop and picking it out of my lap.

"Sam, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I glare  
>"You need to get some sleep and to stop draining yourself with this."<br>"I'm not tired, and I'm not draining myself!"  
>"Kimi, you have bags under your eyes." He sat down next to me, placing the computer back on the coffee table.<br>"Thanks, they're designer." I scoff, turning away from him.  
>"What if I slept with you?"<br>"What?"  
>"What if I slept with you?" he repeated<br>"Did Piper and Heidi put you up to this? I swear I'm going to kill them."  
>"Well yes and no. They thought it would be a good idea if I calmed you down, but I thought it would be better if we stayed together."<br>"Fine." I surrender.  
>"Perfect, now stand up."<p>

I followed his demands and when I stood up, he sprawled out on the couch opening his arms and smiling at me.

"Yeah, I can totally see that this is for my protection." I laugh lowered myself into him.  
>"Don't act like you don't love it."<p>

When his skin touched mine, it left a flaming trail and me wanting more. I tried to roll over and put my head in the curve of his neck. My heartbeat was finally starting to slow itself and our breaths were falling into sync.

"You're so easy to like, Sam." I whisper.

He remained quiet which made relief wash over me. He was asleep. I unwrapped his arms from around me and very carefully moved away to the end of the couch, returning my laptop to my lap. I let out a huff of air as I opened it, typing in my password. I make it into my family's file from start to present. I look over at Sam who was sleeping soundly.

"How do you hack into personal family files?" I whisper.

I click on the link and a box popped up asking for a username and password. I shrugged and starting typing away, trying to see if some hacking tricks from high school could do anything. Words lit up across the screen denying me access. I kinda figured it would, but it never hurt to try. I brace myself for a long night and continued typing away.

After another few hours, sunlight started peeking its way through. I look away from my glowing screen and rubbed my eyes, yawning. A small blip came from my computer and I looked down.

"Bingo." I whispered

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to the golden early morning sun slipping in between the open bits of curtain. When I look down, I noticed Kimi wasn't there. I quickly shot up, looking around. Relief washed over me when I saw her at the end of the couch. She was leaned on the arm, her head resting in her hands, eyes closed and snoring softly.

"I told you to wait." I smile taking the laptop out of her lap, waking up the screen. My jaw almost dropped.  
>"How the hell did you manage to hack your way into your family's file?"<p>

I scrolled down through the list of names, all the way back to the 1600's.

"I think you've helped us get the ball rolling." I rub her shoulder. She shifted under my touch and her eyes slowly opened.

"Sam?" she mumbled. "Aww, I drooled on myself."  
>"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I laugh<br>"Bite me."  
>"Hey, don't get nasty."<br>"I didn't get any sleep last night. It's what, seven now? I drifted off about an hour ago."  
>"Whose fault is that? Dean and I told you to wait until today to start research." I stand up and stretch my legs.<br>"I couldn't sleep."  
>"Why didn't you wake me up?"<br>"Because I knew that you would take my computer away and make me lay down with you."  
>"Come on, get dressed." I start down the hallway changing the subject.<br>"What? Why?" she called after me  
>"We're going to pick up some breakfast and coffee. Today we hit the books."<br>"Okay."

I tiptoe into the room and around the bed where Dean laid spread out. When I get to the dresser, I pull out a pair of light blue jeans, grey boxers, and my red and black flannel. I slide off my pajama pants and put on my boxers. I then walk back down the hall with the rest of my clothes and a pair of socks. Kimi was pulling on her last sneaker when she looked up at me. For just a moment I could swear hunger flashed in her eyes. Her face then turned bright red and she looked away.

"What? Is there something wrong?" I ask looking down.  
>"No, that's the problem." She whispered looking at her lap<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing."<p>

I jump into my jeans and slide my arms into my shirt, waiting to button it until after I put my boots on.

"Sam?" she asked walking toward me  
>"Yeah?" I say while lacing up my boots.<br>"It's not fair."  
>"What's not fair?"<br>"How well you can wear a flannel."

Once I stand up, she walked over to me and placed her hand on the bare skin of my chest. I smile down at her and take her hand, squeezing it gently. She then tugged on the shirt, fixing it. Then she started buttoning it.

"What are you my mother?" I snicker.  
>"No, just bored." She gave my chest a pat when she finished.<br>"There, let's go."

Kimi grabbed her coat off of the hook and flashed a smile over her shoulder before walking out the door. My body moved faster than my head and I found myself rushing out behind her. I close and lock the door, when I turn around I see Kimi taking out her braid and pony tail and flipping her head down to shake out her hair. When she came back up, it was almost like a movie. Everything moved in slow motion and her hair had a golden shine from the sunlight. I didn't realize how long I had been staring until she spoke.

"Sam? You okay?" she asked, giving me a look.  
>"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Great, even." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and walked to the driver's side of the Impala.<br>"Okay, whatever you say." She eased herself into the car.

Once I settled in, I insert the key in the ignition and turn it making the engine roar to life. I look over at Kim and she was playing with the ends of her hair with her lips flattened out into a hard line.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" I ask as we pull out of the driveway.  
>"Not really. I just don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me."<br>"Hey, Dean and I have been through so much worse. It's not like you asked for this to happen."  
>"But why now? I mean, it could have attacked me years ago." She was turning her cross charm in her fingers.<br>"Spirits, I'm not really sure how to explain the way they work. They just come and go. There's no telling when they're going to attack. And it could have happened years ago, but it just decided now."  
>"What sense does that make?" she blew a strand of hair that was in the front of her face.<br>"It doesn't, that's the problem." I laughed looking out at the road.  
>"This is bullshit."<br>"Hey, Dean and I are here to help now. You won't have to do this alone."  
>"Yeah, thanks." She looked out the window.<p>

I look around trying to think of something to do or say, just to make her feel like this whole thing wasn't her fault. For the second time, my body moved without my brain's consent and I reached over and grabbed her hand. Kimi didn't flinch or pull away; instead she laced her fingers through mine and flashed me a smile.

"You're beautiful." I say. Well, at first I thought it was a thought, but by the look on her face I said it out loud.  
>"Kimi, I'm sorry. You must think I'm a creep-"<br>"Sam, shut up." She squeezed my hand and smiled at me.  
>"You're not weirded out?"<br>"I don't think it's possible with you." She smirked.  
>"That's a good thing, right?"<br>"It's a very good thing, Sam." She laughed and brought my hand to her lips, her warm breath rolling off of my knuckles. _Today's going to be a good day._

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

**Heidi's P.O.V**

"Kimi left a note on the counter." I say walking into the bedroom where Piper still lay on the bed.  
>"Why? Where'd she go?" Piper mumbled sitting up.<br>"She said that she and Sam went to go out and get some breakfast."  
>"You think she and Sam have a chance?"<br>"I don't know, I mean Kim just lost Jason."  
>"I think there's something a little stronger with Sam than Jason ever had."<br>"Maybe," I shrugged. "I'm going to get some water, want some?"  
>"Yes please." Piper said before throwing herself back on to the sheets.<p>

I step out into the hallway and make my way down into the kitchen. I open the cupboard, shuddering at the horrendous shrieking sound it made and grabbed two glasses. I turned the faucet, letting the tap run to get it cold. I heard a small shuffling sound and turned around. There stood Dean with his five o' clock shadow and sleepy green eyes.

"Morning, Dean." I say brightly  
>"Morning, where's my nerdy brother at? Do you know?"<br>"Yeah, Sam and Kim went to go get us some breakfast."  
>"Awesome."<p>

I started to turn back around when Dean walked up and grabbed my arm.

"Dean, what are you-"

He crashed his lips into mine, moving his hands to the side of my face and the back of my neck. I was a little surprised but I easily gave into the urge to kiss back. I grab at his hair and open my mouth granting him entry. It was steamy and passionate. The shape of his lips easily fit with mine. The way they moved and welcomed me as a part of him. Moments passed and we separated, breathing heavily.

"I just wanted to try something." Dean whispered  
>"And?" I asked breathlessly.<br>"It was better than I expected." He turned and walked away.

I brought my hand to my still tingling lips, brushing my fingers over them. Forgetting about the running water, I looked to see if Dean was anywhere in sight. Once the coast was clear, I bolted down the hallway and into the bedroom, shutting the door quickly behind me. Piper was fixing her hair when she saw me.

"You forgot the water." She stated.  
>"Whoops." I leaned against the door staring through the wall in front of me.<br>"Heidi, honey, are you okay?" Piper got up and walked over  
>"Great."<br>"What happened?"  
>"Dean kissed me." I looked up at her.<br>"What?!" she yelled, I quickly put my hand over her mouth.  
>"Shhh! He might hear you!" she licked my hand and I pulled away, wiping it on my pants.<br>"So what if he hears me?"  
>"Piper, please?"<br>"Ugh, fine." She crossed her arms across her chest. Then her eyes lit up. "You have to at least tell me what it was like."  
>"Amazing." I sunk to the floor; Piper crouched down next to me.<br>"Come on, there has to be more."  
>"Trust me, there is. It's just there are no words to describe it. I still feel all warm inside; I was so disappointed when he walked away. I wanted him to kiss me again."<br>"What else happened?"  
>"Well, once we were done, he told me he just wanted to try something. "<br>"And?" Piper was just sitting on the edge.  
>"He said that it was better than he expected."<br>"Heidi, Oh my God!" she squealed.

We both sat there babbling about it, about all of the possibilities that could happen. The only thing I was wondering was what if he doesn't want to take it any further? What if it was just a kiss to him? As much as I wanted to believe it wasn't, I couldn't speak for him. I'd just have to wait and talk to him about it.

"You have to tell Kim when she gets back." Piper jumped up and down.  
>"Totally."<p>

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

**Kimi's P.O.V**

Being with Sam was better than I'd ever imagine. He was so gentle when he touched me and no matter what he seemed to know how to respond to anything I said to him or asked him. We were on our way back to the bunker, food and coffee set up in the backseat. I was turned so my back was leaning against the door and I was facing Sam.

"Kimi?" Sam asked  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You wanna go out sometime?" his brows were knit together, like he was trying too hard to think about what to say.  
>"I would love to." I poke his side with my foot.<br>"Great, that's great." He sighed.

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence. Once we hit the dirt road, I leaned back and grabbed the coffee tray holding it steady so it wouldn't spill over the bumps. We pulled up to the wooden cabin. Under the canopy of leaves, it had some rays of sun poking through making it look almost magical. With the coffee in one hand, I got out of the car and walked halfway to the door and stopped waiting for Sam. He grabbed the bags out of the backseat and jogged up to me.

"Let's feed the beast." He snickered  
>"Piper?" I look up at him<br>"I was talking about Dean."  
>"Just wait until you see Piper, dude. She loves food. Especially pie."<br>"Really? Dean loves pie too; he would have it every day if I hadn't stepped up to get groceries. I can't stand all of that sweet stuff."  
>"Me neither, well, once it a while is okay."<br>"Right? You should try to talk to my brother, maybe you'll get through to him."  
>"I doubt it; I've already hit a wall with Piper."<br>"Screw them, then. Let them get diabetes." He laughed  
>"Be nice!" I smile, hitting his arm.<p>

We knocked on the door a few times, and heard footsteps running up. After a few seconds and a couple of _clicks_, the door swung open to show Piper.

"Thank God you guys are here. I'm starving." She moved out of the way for us to get in.  
>"Of course you are." I roll my eyes.<p>

We get inside and hand around the food and coffee. Then we made our way into the living room and sat in a circle. Dean wouldn't take his eyes off of Heidi, and she was turning fifty shades of red.

"Guys." I say, all of their heads turning toward me. "I managed to hack into my family's file last night."  
>"How did you manage that?" Heidi asked biting into her breakfast sandwich."<br>"I don't want to talk about it, it was a long night."  
>"Okay, well what else do you have for us?"<br>"Nothing, I fell asleep shortly after that."  
>"Well, what good does that do us?" Dean asked<br>"I got the ball rolling, but anyway Sam figured that we were going to hit the books today?" I look over at the tall man sitting next to me.  
>"Yeah, Kimi and I are going to research her family and you, Dean, are going to help the Piper and Heidi prepared on the basics."<br>"Nuh-uh there, bro. I'm going to do the research with Kim and you are going to help the other two."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I'm big brother, I make the rules."

Piper, Heidi, and I started laughing when Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine."  
>` "Sam, you'll be fine. Besides, I haven't spent that much time with Dean. Maybe I can learn an embarrassing thing or two about you from him."<br>"Sister, there is so much to tell you. Like one time, I think it was his first high school dance, he asked Lizzie Sturnham, the hottest girl in his class, and-"  
>"Dean, don't you dare finish that story or I will kill you." Sam growled throwing a piece of egg that fell into his lap at Dean.<br>"Hey, Sam!" Piper called out  
>"Yeah?"<br>"We have a thing or two about Kimi we can share with you, so it's all good." She winked at me.  
>"Piper, you better keep your mouth shut." I narrow my eyes.<br>"Yes, you're so threatening. You're too nice."  
>"You're right." I shrug.<p>

We had spent at least an hour like this. Sharing stories of our past, listening to the Winchester's spill their whole life story about the things they've hunted. After a while, Sam got up and directed Piper and Heidi to follow him, leaving me and Dean alone.

"You ready to get started?" I asked, pulling my computer up and typing in the password.  
>"Yeah." He slid over so he was next to me.<p>

I clicked on the file and another window popped up. It contained a long list of names. Every single person was part of my family.

"Mildred?" he scrunched up his nose.  
>"Be nice! That's my lot-of-great-grandmother." I push him.<br>"She's kinda hot." He waggled his eyebrows.  
>"Oh, gross, Dean! She's been dead for over three centuries!"<br>"I know, I know! I was only kidding."

It was a long and agonizing process. Even so, we still ended with what we started, nothing.

"Dean, this is pissing me off! We've been through this list a hundred times, and there are no Iris'! What the hell does this spirit want with me?!" I harshly place my laptop on the coffee table.  
>"Hey, calm down. We aren't going to get anywhere if we all get pissed off." He grabbed the laptop and started scrolling through the files again. "We just have to look again, closer and closer if we have…" he trailed off. He then looked up at me, then back to the screen.<p>

"Son of a bitch."  
>"Dean, what's going on?" I ask, leaning in toward the screen.<p>

He turned it toward me, and the file he had on the screen was Eleanor Valentina. She was born in 1836, and was married to Thatcher Coach. They had Sylvia Coach and Timothy Coach and they lived in Massachusetts. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. However, my eyes continued scanning the file and when they stopped, I gasped. Around her neck was a silver cross charm.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

_Hey! So sorry that it took me so long to upload this! Writer's block can be a real b***h. Anywho, it's finally here! Thank you for your support, favourite, follow and review and the next chapter should be up soon! (Hopefully!)_


End file.
